Yakusoku
by Yeziel Moore
Summary: “Desde luego... Hay maestros del Yin-yang que sufren constantemente como resultado de estas emociones...” mencionó la bruja. “¿Maestros del Yin-yang?” “Un buen niño, aunque bastante joven... Un chico... con su hermana gemela ... "


_Disclaimer: xxxHolic, Tokyo Babylon y X son de las Clamp, para mi eterna desgracia._

_La historia es toda, todita mía._

_-_

_**Summary completo:** _"Desde luego... Hay maestros del Yin-yang que sufren constantemente como resultado de estas emociones..." mencionó la bruja.

"¿Maestros del Yin-yang?"

"Un buen niño, aunque bastante joven... Un chico... con su hermana gemela (...) Espero que pueda ser feliz. Pero uno tiene que crear su propia felicidad..."

-

_Con todo dicho… Enjoy!_

* * *

**Yakusoku - Promesa**

El pequeño niño de ojos verdes respiraba dificultosamente, notándose en su ceño fruncido el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. La piel de su rostro, normalmente tan blanca como el marfil, estaba ahora brillante a causa del sudor y coloreada de rojo en las mejillas. Entre sueños, el niño gimoteaba y se removía inquieto hasta que el cansancio lo obligaba a quedarse inmóvil.

-Ho… Hokuto nee-san –susurró de forma apenas audible en medio de sus delirios febriles.

El débil susurro se perdió en el aire nada más salir de la boca del infante. Nadie lo escuchó. Sin embargo, para esa persona era innecesario escuchar con sus oídos lo que el niño dijera, ella no necesitaba de esos medios por los cuales las personas comunican sus pensamientos, preocupaciones, deseos, porque ellos dos estaban más conectados que nadie, ellos podían sentirse el uno al otro con la misma facilidad que sentían la brisa acariciar sus pieles. Y era justamente por eso que ella sentía toda la agonía por la que su fiel reflejo estaba pasando, sumado a la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Aquí estoy Subaru, estoy contigo –intentó tranquilizarlo la niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, fiel reflejo de los de su hermano gemelo.

Desobedeciendo las órdenes expresas de su abuela de que nadie molestara de ninguna manera al decimotercer líder del clan Sumeragi, Hokuto se hizo un lugar en el futón del niño, sentándose y acomodando a su pequeño hermano en su regazo de la manera más cómoda posible.

-Aquí estoy, tranquilo –repitió, mientras lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza que se atrevía a utilizar. En otra situación, la niña hubiera dejado salir su naturaleza ruidosa y alegre y hubiera estrujado a su gemelo hasta el borde de la asfixia…

"_Pero, Subaru no me necesita para estar al borde de la asfixia"_ pensó con amargura al escuchar los esfuerzos que hacia el otro por respirar. _"Por favor Subaru, se fuerte… por mi…" _rogó en su interior. No podía exteriorizar tal pensamiento, ella era la única que se preocupaba _realmente_ por la salud de su hermano, por eso debía ser fuerte. Por él.

Esa era ya la tercer recaída del niño en la misma semana y era la peor de todas. Había instantes en los que Hokuto se llenaba del más profundo y primitivo terror al pensar que su adorado hermanito no lograría salir del poso en el que su precaria salud y la poca consideración de sus familiares lo habían lanzado. Lo temía en _verdad_ cada vez que una inspiración de su otra mitad se detenía bruscamente, _como si fuera la última_…

La pequeña cerró los ojos con toda la fuerza que pudo, intentando espantar la temible imagen y las lágrimas que amenazaban con sobrepasar la barrera de su autocontrol. Sin su querido hermano ella no era nada, no tenía nada, todo el mundo y su amor se resumían a esa frágil persona en su regazo. Por eso la simple _posibilidad_ de perderlo le helaba el cuerpo de miedo.

Ajeno a todo cuanto ocurría o pudiese ocurrir a su alrededor, Subaru volvió a emitir unos débiles sonidos, esta vez sin ningún sentido. Perdido como estaba en la inconsciencia no era capaz de distinguir más allá de la negrura que lo envolvía completamente; sin embargo, su corazón se tranquilizaba al sentir cerca, muy cerca, esa presencia tan conocida y preciada para él, la presencia de su hermana, la cual, luego de escuchar los débiles sonidos y de comprobar que la fiebre, en lugar de descender, parecía aumentar con mayor rapidez, tomó una decisión.

Desde que tenía memoria, a Hokuto siempre le habían fascinado las historias, historias de todo tipo, mas había una que se le había quedado grabada a fuego en la memoria, como si algún misterioso hechizo la hubiera pegado allí. Era la historia de una mujer, una bruja, que vivía en una dimensión diferente a todas y se decía podía cumplirte cualquier deseo… por el precio justo. La niña no sabía por qué, de tantas historias que había escuchado, precisamente esa había captado toda su atención.

"_Tal vez porque yo tengo un deseo"_ reflexionó _"Un deseo que quiero que se cumpla, sin importar el precio que deba pagar, sin importar las consecuencias que me pueda traer"_

-Y es justamente por eso que estás aquí –se escuchó una suave voz de mujer.

La niña de negros cabellos abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se sorprendió aún más al ver que ya no estaba en la habitación de su hermano sino que estaba en otro lugar completamente diferente y que allí, frente a ella, se encontraba recostada en un extraño y largo sofá una voluptuosa mujer que la taladraba con la mirada. A continuación, la mujer dio una calada a su pipa y bajo sus ojos un poco, liberando así el trance de la pequeña que, como impulsada por un resorte, bajó sus propios ojos para comprobar que Subaru seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar de antes, entre sus brazos. Suspiró de alivio al descubrir que así era.

-Es un niño muy interesante. Ya tiene grandes poderes que no harán más que crecer con el tiempo.

Hokuto volvió a alzar la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se toparon con un par de ojos rojizos de intenso mirar. Verde y rojo se enfrentaron en un silencioso combate hasta que, finalmente, el verde se vio obligado a abandonar. La niña dirigió entonces su atención a la habitación. Estaban en una estancia de grandes dimensiones y estilo japonés. Las paredes, de color claro, tenían grandes mariposas estampadas por en toda su extensión. Incluso el techo estaba adornado por esos pintorescos insectos de corta vida. Y como la guinda que adorna el pastel, tenía a esa peculiar mujer.

-¿Qué lugar es este? -preguntó a la mujer, sin estar muy segura de recibir una respuesta.

-Este lugar es dentro de un sueño.

-¿Un sueño? -repitió-. ¿Quiere decir que estoy durmiendo?

-Algo así -concedió. Dio una larga calada a su pipa antes de incorporarse con movimientos cargados de elegancia y misterio-. Esta era la única manera viable que tenía de hablar contigo y concederte tu deseo... Porque tienes un deseo, ¿no es así? -preguntó retóricamente, con su rostro a corta distancia del rostro de la niña.

-Así es -afirmó con firmeza la aludida-. Pero antes... ¿cómo es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Hokuto, Sumeragi Hokuto, pero dime solo Hokuto o Hokuto-chan. Este de aquí es mi hermano menor, Subaru -hizo una pausa, cuando cayó en la cuenta de un detalle importante-. ¿Concederás mi deseo? ¿Entonces tú eres la bruja de la que escuché hablar?

-Eres una niña muy alegre, ¿verdad, Hokuto-chan? -comentó la bruja-. Bruja de las dimensiones, así me conocen, pero si gustas puedes llamarme Yuuko, claro que ese en un nombre falso -dijo con una amplia sonrisa ante el gesto de desconcierto de la niña-. Entonces, Hokuto-chan, ¿cuál es tu deseo?

La radiante sonrisa de la niña se desvaneció tan rápido como lo haría una botella de sake en poder de Yuuko Ichihara y Mokona. Los ojos verdes volvieron a bañarse con la tristeza y preocupación que nunca se desvanecía del todo, sin embargo, ninguna lágrima acudió a ellos. Posó su mirada en el inconsciente Subaru y como si hubieran echado gasolina en una hoguera, su decisión se inflamó con todo el poder que la seguridad de estar haciendo lo correcto nos da. Volvió enfrentar a aquellos ojos rojizos con los suyos y, sin vacilar, expuso su deseo:

-Quiero que Subaru tenga un cuerpo saludable. ¿Puedes concederme ese deseo?

La bruja le dirigió una mirada insoldable, su rostro reflejaba una seriedad absoluta. Con lentitud se incorporó y volvió sentarse en su sillón, esta vez cruzando las largas piernas que quedaron a la vista.

-Puedo concederte ese deseo -comenzó a hablar con lentitud, remarcando cada palabra con precisión-. Sin embargo, dar salud a un cuerpo frágil como lo es el de ese niño -señaló a Subaru-, tiene un precio que tal vez no puedas pagar...

-Lo pagaré -dijo con seguridad aplastante Hokuto.

-¿No quieres saber primero cuál es el precio?

-Sea cual sea, lo pagaré -afirmó sin variar un ápice su decisión-. Mi único deseo es que Subaru sea feliz y esté bien -confesó abrazando con más firmeza el demasiado caliente cuerpo de su gemelo.

-¿Crees que tu hermano es infeliz? -inquirió, aún seria Yuuko.

La pregunta desconcertó por un momento a la ojiverde, sin embargo, se repuso con rapidez. En ese momento esbozó la sonrisa más contradictoria que la bruja hubiera visto jamás en un niño y contadas veces en adultos, era una sonrisa que entremezclaba la alegría, la tristeza, la contradicción, la resignación, y la admiración en su estado más puro creando una expresión que era en sí misma un arcoíris de emociones.

-No, no creo que lo sea -respondió con suavidad Hokuto, apartando unos mechones negros de la frente del aludido, regalándole a la vez una suave caricia llena de amor-. Estoy segura de que Subaru es feliz a pesar de las responsabilidades que carga como futuro líder de nuestra familia, así como estoy segura de que por su carácter demasiado amable y su alma pura, será muy infeliz en muchas ocasiones. -hizo una pausa, en la cual solo contempló a su reflejo con creciente tristeza-. Sin embargo, si la situación sigue como hasta ahora, Subaru no vivirá para conocer el exterior de nuestra casa y para ser feliz o infeliz a causa de los demás.

Hokuto atrajo aún más hacia si misma al niño. Unas cristalinas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, escaparon y se perdieron para siempre en la ropa del otro.

-¡No quiero perderlo! No me importa lo que tenga que pagar, si Subaru vive, entonces esta bien... todo estará bien... -sollozó sin poder evitarlo.

No le importaba que la bruja de las dimensiones la viera en ese estado o lo que pudiera pensar sobre ella. La tristeza, la desoladora angustia, el miedo y la rabia habían sido demasiado para ese pequeño cuerpo y al final el autocontrol tan ensayado se había destruido en incontables trozos de cristal. Durante mucho tiempo había guardado en su interior esos sentimientos tan potencialmente destructivos, en especial la rabia, e incluso el odio hacia su propia familia, la familia que forzaba a su dulce hermano a esforzarse por encima de los límites de su cuerpo, la familia que era culpable de que Subaru estuviera todo el tiempo enfermo y que con tanto entrenamiento debilitaban su cuerpo aún más. Los odiaba, los resentía, a todos ellos, en especial a su abuela, la actual líder del clan Sumeragi.

-Comprendo -dijo finalmente Yuuko, incorporándose. Para ese momento el llanto de la pequeña había cesado en gran medida-. Concederé tu deseo y tu precio por él será tu felicidad, toda tu felicidad durante toda tu vida. ¿Aún estás dispuesta a pagarlo?

Hokuto elevó sus ojos, rojos a causa de las lágrimas, hasta encontrarse con la seria mirada de la bruja. Supo inmediatamente que iba muy en serio y que, una vez expresara su decisión final, no habría vuelta atrás. Subaru era lo más importante para ella por eso, aún cuando no supiera realmente el alcance de las consecuencias de su decisión, ella sería feliz si su hermano vivía. Aún si nunca más fuera capaz de conocer la felicidad, ella sabía que de todos modos _sería_ feliz por él. Sin pensarlo más, asintió.

-Bien, está decidido entonces -dijo Yuuko-. Acuesta a Subaru en el piso y aléjate un poco -indicó.

Hokuto obedeció.

-Pero esto es un sueño, ¿no? Puedes hacerlo igual -inquirió presa de la curiosidad.

-Hay muchos tipos de sueños, sin embargo, son una realidad en si mismos y están conectados entre sí -explicó la mujer, inclinándose sobre el niño y posando una mano en su frente ardiente-. Es por eso que yo pude acceder a tu sueño cuando me llamaste, sin la necesidad de hacer un transporte interdimensional que, por cierto, no hubieras podido pagar de ninguna manera -dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida e inquietante.

A continuación, la bruja sacó del interior de su yukata un pequeño recipiente negro, trabajosamente ornamentado con la figura de un fénix dorado. El taponcito que sellaba su contenido tenía forma de llama y estaba pintado de tal forma que realmente parecía una pequeña hoguera. Sacó también un delicado pincel.

Ante esto, la ojiverde abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿Ya sabías que vendría y que te pediría que cumplieras mi deseo?

Yuuko se limitó a sonreír y siguió con su trabajo. Cuidadosamente despojó al niño de ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Quitó el sello mágico al frasquito y dejó caer una única gota transparente sobre el pincel con el cual escribió la palabra "cuerpo" en la parte izquierda superior de su pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón del infante. Mágicamente, la palabra escrita adoptó un color negro intenso, el cual resaltaba llamativamente sobre la piel blanca. (*)

-¡Listo! -exclamó felizmente, juntando ambas manos en una actitud por demás infantil. Volvió a poner el sello al recipiente y recolocó la ropa al niño. La seriedad había vuelto a las facciones de la bruja-. Cuando esa palabra desaparezca completamente será porque el cuerpo de tu hermano se habrá vuelto tan fuerte (hablando en términos de salud, claro) como un cuerpo humano puede ser.

-¿De verdad? -Hokuto sonrió y corrió a abrazar a Subaru, el cual permanecía dormido-. ¡Me alegro tanto! ¡De verdad, me alegro tanto! -exclamó, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano y liberando las lágrimas que durante tanto tiempo retuviera y ocultara de todos.

Yuuko se había retirado hacia un segundo plano, dándole un momento a la valiente pequeña para que disfrutara del último momento de felicidad que tendría en esa vida. Esbozó una efímera sonrisa triste, rota, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si el niño al que acababa de otorgar salud apreciaría el gran sacrificio de su hermana. Tristemente se respondió a si misma que no, seguramente ese pequeño no apreciaría que su otra mitad se sacrificara de esa manera por él. No por nada ella era la bruja de las dimensiones, sabía que la felicidad era un tesoro muy preciado, el más preciado y que, viniendo de una niña que era la alegría personificada, el sacrificio era equivalente al peso de su alma. Demasiado, y sin embargo, justo.

-Lo siento mucho Subaru -murmuró Hokuto, sacando a la bruja de sus propias reflexiones-. Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme...

Si, la joven hermana del líder del clan Sumeragi era consciente de que él no la perdonaría si llegaba a enterarse del trato que había hecho con la mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos rojos. Pero incluso sabiendo eso, sabía también que le sería más fácil soportar el disgusto de Subaru que su muerte. Era una decisión egoísta pero, después de todo, ella no era tan desinteresada y gentil como lo era él.

-Estoy lista -informó con seguridad. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por las el llanto y los ojos brillantes, en cuyas comisuras aún colgaban un par de traicioneras gotitas saladas. Así y todo su posición y mirar eran las de alguien que está completamente seguro de lo que está haciendo, desafiantes si se quiere.

-Ven -indicó la mujer, con el rostro inmutable como siempre, sin dejar que se transparentara ni un poco la tristeza que le causaba cobrar el precio de ese deseo, pero sabía que no había más opción que hacerlo, sino se desequilibraría la propia balanza del mundo. Todo debía ser equitativo, ni más, ni menos.

La pequeña intentó incorporarse pero una fuerte presión la retuvo en su sitio. Buscó el origen y se sorprendió al ver como la mano del médium más poderoso se aferraba con desesperación a sus prendas, en una muda súplica. Casi con temor, dirigió su mirada al rostro de su gemelo, sin embargo, continuaba igual que antes, pálido, con las señales de la fiebre en sus mejillas e inconsciente. Aún así, a pesar del lamentable estado en el que estaba, intentaba evitar que su querida hermana se mutilara por él. Porque quitarle la felicidad a Hokuto era como amputarle las piernas a un deportista. Demasiado cruel.

Con delicadeza pero firmeza, ella deshizo la presa en que las manos de Subaru se habían convertido. Se acercó a su oído y murmuró un par de frases que tranquilizaron la tensión en ese cuerpo.

-Ahora sí -dijo, frente a frente con la bruja que había hecho su deseo realidad.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Yuuko colocó delicadamente su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de la niña, la cual cerró los ojos, en espera de que ocurriera lo que fuera que iba a ocurrir. Sin embargo, lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de unas campanillas. Insegura, descubrió sus orbes verdes para descubrir que la mujer había dejado de prestarle atención y que ahora miraba en otra dirección, hacia la puerta cerrada.

El sonido de las campanillas se escuchó nuevamente, más audible y más apremiante. Yuuko dejó caer sus manos y sin dejar de observar la puerta, dijo:

-Ahora vuelvo.

Y salió sin más de la habitación, cerrando tras de si la puerta y dejando a Hokuto con la palabra en la boca.

***

_Un sueño es una realidad en sí misma. Dos sueños interconectados son como dos mundos unidos por un puente. Normalmente, el sueño solo dura lo que dura la interacción entre quienes están involucrados. Pero eso no es estrictamente cierto en todas las situaciones, especialmente cuando intervienen fuerzas poderosas en los sueños..._

_***_

-Buenas noches... -saludó solemnemente la bruja de las dimensiones a la imagen que se mostraba en el espejo frente a ella-. ¿Qué la trae por aquí tan tarde?

"...En efecto, están aquí.

"Ya he cumplido el deseo de la niña... -hubo una pausa-. No, aún no he cobrado el precio... -nuevamente otra pausa durante la cual Yuuko escuchó con atención-. Como aún no he recibido el pago, es posible, si.

La persona reflejada dentro del espejo volvió a hablar, ahora con más tranquilidad.

-Ya veo, es un objeto muy curioso y muy poderoso si fue capaz de encontrarlos incluso dentro de un sueño -reflexionó la pelinegra. Volvió a poner su atención a su interlocutor-. No cubre el precio total, pero con esto ya no será necesario que ella pague el alto precio que habíamos acordado -la mirada de la bruja se tornó seria- Entonces, ¿estás dispuesta a entregarlo como pago? Supongo que no necesito detallar las consecuencias de renunciar a él, aunque tu autoridad será la misma ya no tendrás el mismo poder sobre ellos ni podrás protegerlos de esta manera otra vez. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Se hizo otro silencio por parte de la persona en el espejo, pero entonces simplemente habló con tranquilidad:

-Soy consciente del riesgo -anunció una voz de mujer que, a pesar de sonar cansada, no perdía su innata autoridad-. Este objeto fue hecho para este momento... Las ruedas del destino ya han comenzado a moverse en dirección a esa fecha, aún lejana... Yo no soy capaz de ver el futuro en sueños, pero debido a mi posición conozco el duro destino que les espera a esos niños, en especial a Subaru. Ese niño necesitará de su hermana casi tanto como necesita el aire que respira -la mujer hizo una pausa. Finalmente suspiró-. Ha sido muy duro e injusto para ambos, en especial para Hokuto que no es tan sumisa como su hermano. Solamente observar no se le da nada bien. Sin embargo, ella aún no comprende, aún no es consciente de que todo esto es necesario... para el futuro incierto -la voz se apaga, dejando el aire levemente impregnado con el sabor amargo que da el conocer lo que sucederá y no ser capaz de inferir en ello de ninguna manera.

-Ella comprenderá, tal vez no ahora, tal vez no mañana, pero lo hará -dijo Yuuko con tranquilidad, demostrando en tan sencillas palabras la sabiduría que había adquirido a lo largo de tantos años vividos, de haber conocido a tanta gente excepcional y de haber concedido los más simples y/o disparatados deseos.

-Lo sé... Por favor, no le digas que fui yo quien pagó el precio -pidió-. Y gracias por aceptar el cambio de planes, Yuuko-san. Ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

La pelinegra asintió, comprendiendo. Retrocede un paso y estira la mano hacia el espejo, cuya superficie ya no se mostraba fría y dura sino que ahora se parecía más a una ventana... una ventana a otra dimensión. Del otro lado del marco, la persona con quien Yuuko había estado platicando entrega el mencionado objeto.

-Adiós y nuevamente, gracias...

Y la comunicación se corta. Ahora el espejo es solo un espejo y la bruja sostiene en una de sus manos una bola de color negro de unos siete centímetros de diámetro, similar a las bolas de adivinación.

"_Pero con un objetivo más práctico"_ piensa la mujer mientras vuelve sus pasos a la habitación donde espera la niña _"Es hora de que el sueño termine"_

_***_

-¡Cambio de planes! -anunció a todo pulmón una vez hubo abierto las puertas de la habitación donde estaban los niños, o más bien, un niño dormido y una niña que estaba a medio camino de sufrir un infarto del susto que se había llevado ante semejante grito.

Durante el tiempo que la bruja había estado fuera, ella se había dedicado a velar el sueño de su gemelo a una prudencial distancia. Se alegraba, seguramente por última vez, al comprobar que la respiración forzada se había ido normalizando poco a poco. Le hubiera gustado comprobar si aún tenía fiebre o si la escritura en su pecho había cambiado pero se abstuvo ante el temor de despertarlo. Estaba concentrada en tales cuestiones cuando aquel grito casi le había sacado el alma por la boca.

-¿Y bien? ¿No quieres que te diga cual es el cambio de planes? -preguntó con tono insidioso la mujer.

-¿Cambio de planes? -repitió Hokuto, asimilando por fin el concepto que traía tan animada a la bruja-. ¿Qué planes? ¿Y cuándo vas a cobrar el precio acordado?

Yuuko le dedicó una mirada divertida. Esa niña era especial, no solo no se amilanaba ante el peso de su decisión sino que además lo afrontaba con valentía. De algún modo, la pequeña Hokuto Sumeragi de tan solo siete años se había ganado el aprecio de la conocida y prestigiosa bruja de las dimensiones.

-Hubo una modificación en el precio -informó.

-¿Cómo una modificación? -preguntó sin comprender la ojiverde.

-Alguien ha pagado la mayor parte del precio por tu deseo, por lo tanto, no puedo cobrarte lo mismo que habíamos acordado anteriormente ya que el peso del deseo no sería equivalente al precio pagado, que no puede ser ni más, ni menos, solo lo justo -explicó.

-Ah... -fue lo único que pudo decir la pequeña-. Pero entonces... ¿cuál será mi precio? No tengo nada que pueda darte... Solo tengo mis poderes, que no son realmente grandes, ni siquiera se comparan a los de Subaru...

-No, no, excedería el pago -interrumpió meditabunda-. Todos tus poderes serían demasiado, no puede ser ni más, ni menos -Yuuko recordó en ese momento la conversación con aquella persona tan allegada a los gemelos y sonrió-. En cambio tus poderes ofensivos serían suficientes.

-¿Mis poderes ofensivos? Eso quiere decir que no seré capaz de realizar conjuros de ataque nunca, ¿verdad? -Yuuko asintió-. Pero si podré realizar conjuros de defensa, ¿no es así?

Esta vez la mujer no respondió. La niña ya había comprendido.

-Bien, cuando quieras -fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo y más de la que necesitaba.

La bruja volvió a poner una mano sobre la cabeza de Hokuto. Se concentró y debajo de ambas apareció el círculo mágico que era de su propiedad y que solía utilizar con frecuencia. Una intensa luz cegó a la niña y una fuerte ventolera las envolvió a ambas. En el momento en que cesó, ya todo había terminado.

-Pago realizado -se dijo a si misma, contemplando una especie de bola brillante de energía de color rojo. Luego desvió la vista hacia el pequeño cuerpo que sostenía para que no cayese al piso presa de la gravedad-. Agotador, ¿no? -comentó a nadie en particular al mismo tiempo que depositaba a su cliente junto a su reflejo, cual espejo.

El mundo del sueño había comenzado a desaparecer velozmente. Yuuko le dirigió una última mirada al par de gemelos tan idénticos y a la vez tan dispares. El tímido y gentil Subaru y la alegre, ruidosa y extravagante Hokuto. Las dos caras de una moneda. El ying y el yang. Yuuko sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que, a su manera, los echaría de menos, recordándolos de vez en cuando. Lo único que podía hacer era desearles lo mejor, a ambos.

***

-Hay otra técnica que solo tú podrás utilizar... y ojalá nunca lo hagas -dijo la bruja mientras brindaba por esos dos hermanos bajo la suave luz de la luna llena, ya en su tienda dentro de su propia dimensión-. _¡Kenpai!_

_***_

Hokuto abrió los ojos abruptamente y miró a su alrededor, desorientada. Estaba en la habitación de Subaru y con el propietario de la misma en sus brazos, exactamente en la misma posición que antes de entrar en aquel extraño sueño. Ella parpadeó un par de veces para quitar completamente la somnolencia de sus ojos. ¿Había sido real? ¿O tal solo una ilusión de su hiper-desarrollada imaginación y su profunda preocupación por su gemelo? Insegura, acarició la frente y el rostro del niño, y casi se sorprendió al notar la tibieza de esa tersa piel, sin rastros de fiebre.

Una cristalina lágrima se formó en uno de sus verdes ojos, pequeña y delicada, creció hasta que se descolgó de su cuna de nacimiento para caer y ser cobijada por otra suave piel, la mejilla de Subaru. A esa solitaria lágrima pronto le siguieron muchas otras y bañaron con su salada esencia el angelical rostro del pequeño durmiente.

-¿...Ho-Hokuto nee-san...? -Susurró suavemente una voz infantil.

La somnolencia y pesadez que aún persistía en su tono de voz y en todo su ser se desvaneció de golpe cuando vio el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su gemela, lo que trajo a su mente el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido y lo que, a su vez, desencadenó un torrente de emociones desconocidas en el siempre apacible niño.

-¡Estabas a punto de darle toda tu felicidad, Hokuto nee-san! -recordó con horror Subaru, incorporándose de golpe-. ¡Nunca... Nunca hagas eso! ¡Nunca entregues tu felicidad! ¡Ni siquiera por mi! -medio ordenó, medio rogó el joven líder que, presa del miedo, la desesperación y la impotencia, había aferrado fuertemente a su hermana por los hombros, en un acto completamente impropio de su afable carácter.

La niña lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y tardó unos cuantos segundos aún en reaccionar. Decir que se esperaba una reacción así de su (demasiado, según ella) amable hermano, sería decir una gran mentira; sin embargo, en cierto modo, le agradó ese accionar tan inesperado, tan intenso, tan... anti-Subaru. Pasado el estupor inicial, la pequeña esbozó una radiante sonrisa, liberó la presa que las manos ajenas ejercían y abrazó a su gemelo por los hombros, apoyando su frente en la de él y mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes, fiel reflejo de los propios.

-No lo haré, Subaru, porque eso te pondría triste, ¿verdad? -el pequeño asintió delicadamente, relajando su cuerpo tenso por tanto tiempo y correspondiendo al abrazo propinado por Hokuto, un abrazo suave, delicado, cálido y puro, y que le transmitía a ella todo lo que Subaru era y que, a pesar de sus quejas, no quería que cambiara nunca. El niño cerró los ojos-. ¡Y por eso tú tampoco lo harás! -exclamó sorpresivamente, haciendo que el joven onmyouji abriera los ojos, confundido-. Subaru siempre es demasiado amable, siempre dispuesto a regalar su propia felicidad por el bien de los demás... Yo no quiero que eso pase, yo quiero que seas siempre feliz -declaró, separando sus rostros e interponiendo su mano derecha con el meñique extendido hacia él-. ¡Prometámoslo! ¡Qué seremos siempre felices!

El joven líder del clan Sumeragi miró dubitativo el meñique extendido hacia él. No es que no quisiera hacer esa promesa pero, incluso a esa corta edad y sin conocer nada del mundo excepto su nombre, ya sabía que tal promesa no era una que precisamente _él_ pudiera cumplir. Hokuto sonrió levemente, casi con tristeza mientras Subaru aún se debatía internamente mirando aquel dedo extendido.

-Ya sabía que no podrías hacerlo -comentó con tranquilidad la niña, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a su gemelo, el cual, pese a tener tantos parecidos, nunca lograba seguir la dirección de los pensamientos de Hokuto-. Porque Subaru es demasiado amable no podrá evitar sufrir el dolor de los demás... -el aludido bajó la mirada afirmando en silencio-, aún así Subaru debe prometer que guardará un poco de felicidad para sí mismo... -la pequeña le sonrió- porque cuando tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

-¿De... verdad...?

-¡Por supuesto que si! -exclamó con entusiasmo y sonriendo ampliamente, sonrisa que fue secundada por su hermano, menos amplia y más tímida pero pura como solo Subaru sabía ser.

-Promesa del meñique, si miento me tragaré mil agujas... -recitaron al unísono los miembros más pequeños de la familia.

-¡Si! ¡Es una promesa! -gritó inmediatamente, llena de felicidad, Hokuto a la par que daba saltos por toda la habitación. Sin embargo, en ese instante recordó algo que la inmovilizó y transformó su semblante a uno de seriedad-. Por cierto, Subaru...

-¿Qué pasa, Hokuto nee-san? -preguntó inocentemente el líder de la familia, intrigado y preocupado, sentimientos que luego se transformaron en miedo al ver la mirada asesina que su reflejo físico le dirigía.

-¡¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no seas tan formal con tu adorada y maravillosa hermana?!

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Gomenasai, Hokuto nee-san! -se disculpó el pequeño niño, huyendo.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que acepte eso como una disculpa si aún me llamas de esa manera?! -le ladró, persiguiéndole con una sonrisa sincera pintada en su rostro pero guardando en su corazón la tristeza de la que solo ella era testigo, el conocimiento de haber estado a menos de un paso de entregar toda su felicidad por el bien de la persona que más quería y la certeza de que aprovecharía esa segunda oportunidad obligando a su despistado hermano a cumplir su promesa.

"_Yo soy la que lo siente... Subaru..."_

***

-Eso es todo -sentenció la bruja vaciando la centésima copa de sake. Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción-. ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco? Siempre es mejor beber en compañía -comentó, recordando algunas de las tantas veces que cierto mago poderoso y extravagante (N/A: El roto se asusta del descocido ¬¬U) había brindado con ella bajo la pálida luz de la luna llena.

-No, gracias -rechazó educadamente el joven hombre de hermosas facciones, que hasta hacía unos instantes la escuchaba con tal atención que cualquiera hubiera pensado las palabras de Yuuko eran el aire que lo mantenía con vida. Hecho tal vez no muy alejado de la realidad...

El silencio se impuso entre ambos sin llegar a incomodarlos, cada uno estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Yuuko en aquellos recuerdos vividos tantos años atrás, cuando cumplió el deseo de aquella niña e internamente les deseo lo mejor a ambos, deseo destinado al fracaso desde un comienzo. Subaru, por su parte, intentaba asimilar la nueva información que la bruja que había brindado. Finalmente suspiró y dirigió su mirada bicolor a la redonda luna.

-Al final creo siempre supe que ese sueño no había sido tal, pero no quería creerlo -comenzó a hablar el hombre, sin ninguna entonación en su voz y sin apartar la mirada del astro-. Aún ahora me es imposible imaginarlo. ¿Me dirás quien fue la persona que pagó el precio?

-No -fue la sencilla respuesta-. Además, también sabes esa respuesta.

Subaru guardó silencio. La bruja tenía razón, él lo sabía. No tenía pruebas, ni las necesitaba, él sabía quien había pagado el alto precio por el deseo de Hokuto. Un precio que había sido otra de las tantas piedras que habían desatado el alud del destino.

-¿Me responderías una pregunta más? -inquirió el hombre, apartando finalmente los ojos de la luna para fijarlos en la mujer de largos cabellos como el ébano.

-Si tú respondes una para mí -sonrió enigmáticamente la bruja, a lo que el de ojos bicolores solo asintió, aceptando el precio-. Adelante.

-¿Por qué aceptaste el pago que te ofreció nuestra abuela? Era más sencillo cobrar el primer precio establecido, entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Para que el destino se cumpliera o...? -no siguió hablando, consciente de que ella le había comprendido.

Yuuko le observó un momento, observó el hombre que Subaru era ahora, recordó el niño que había conocido en sueños, y midió el abismo que separaba ambas entidades. Con tristeza no pudo dejar de notar el largo tramo de destrucción que se percibía en el corazón de ese personaje y que se reflejaba nítidamente en toda su superficie, porque si había algo que Subaru aún poseía era, irónicamente, su pureza, una pureza que lo hacía transparente ante ojos que supieran observar.

La bruja estiró una de sus largas y níveas manos hacia el rostro de su cliente. Rozó, con apenas la punta de sus dedos, el párpado y la zona que rodeaba el ojo derecho de esa persona que no se inmutó ante el inesperado toque. Hacía mucho tiempo que él no se inmutaba ante las cosas que lo rodeaban.

-Es un ojo hermoso, es una pena que su expresión no vaya a tono con tu rostro... -habló para nadie en particular-. En vista de que insistes en hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas conoces, te responderé igualmente. Dime Subaru, si tienes la obligación de despedazar una hermosa flor pero, a último momento, te ofrecen romper en su lugar una roca, ¿qué elegirías? -cuestionó- Mi trabajo es cumplir los más variopintos deseos de los seres más inesperados y cobrar a cambio el precio justo para cada persona y cada deseo. Según la exigencia del deseo será la exigencia del precio y no importa realmente mi opinión al respecto. Sin embargo, en contadas ocasiones, se da que existe más de un posible precio... ¡Y ya debes conocerme lo suficiente como para saber que soy una persona muy caprichosa! -exclamó infantilmente la reconocida bruja de las dimensiones, acabándose la enésima (y última) botellita de sake de la noche y refunfuñando porque su "esclavo" no estuviera allí para traerle más.

-Supongo que sí conocía la respuesta después de todo -suspiró el hombre.

Ya todo había acabado en la Tierra. La guerra, la amenaza contra la humanidad. Todo eso había llegado a su fin, así como la vida de muchos seres queridos y amados para Subaru, y de muchas otras personas y todos, a su manera, intentaban continuar sus vidas, sobreponerse al dolor de las terribles y absurdas pérdidas. Porque eran causadas por capricho del destino y el destino nunca dejaría de ser absurdo para los seres mortales, sin importar el tiempo o el mundo.

-¡Mi turno de preguntar! -reclamó Yuuko sonriente, no solamente a causa del alcohol-. ¿Hokuto hizo ese pastel y el disfraz que te prometió aquel día?

La mente de Subaru inmediatamente viajó al pasado, al día que su gemela pidió su deseo y que él, inconscientemente, había intentado detener al aferrarse a su ropa. Las dulces palabras susurradas a su oído resonaban aún en su mente, tan claras como en aquel entonces.

_-Tranquilo Subarito, me iré solo un momento, pero tan solo para hacer un enorme pastel y un traje de ensueño para nuestro cumpleaños. ¿No te parece genial?_

Yuuko sonrió con amplitud, satisfecha, al notar en el verde ojo del hombre, un rescoldo de la diversión y la alegría que los dolorosos acontecimientos vividos le habían arrebatado sin piedad. El rostro, siempre apático e incluso frío, ahora se mostraba triste, mas había allí un dejo de alivio, de efímera felicidad, pero felicidad al fin.

-Hokuto-chan jamás rompía sus promesas...

No como él.

***

_¡Prometámoslo! ¡Qué seremos siempre felices!_

Ella lo fue, hasta el final...

_Porque Subaru es demasiado amable no podrá evitar sufrir el dolor de los demás... aún así Subaru debe prometer que guardará un poco de felicidad para sí mismo..._

Él no pudo cumplir...

***

**

Owari!

* * *

(*) Técnica de mi invención. El mencionado frasquito contiene, nada más ni nada menos, que el elixir de la vida el cual si es tomado brinda la inmortalidad y juventud eterna. En este caso Yuuko lo utiliza con otro fin ya que, al fin y al cabo, es una poción estremadamente poderosa.

Ahora, tomemos en cuenta que el perfecto estado de salud es el equilibrio entre el alma, la mente (que pueden ser considerados como lo mismo) y el cuerpo, y que precisamente lo que a Subaru le "fallaba" era el cuerpo. Por esto Yuuko utilizo el elixir y escribió la palabra "cuerpo" en un lugar que simboliza la vida y vitalidad de los seres humanos (el corazón), creando así un conjuro que le otorgaría a Subaru la salud física de la que carecía.

-

¿Cuánto hace que escribí esto? Francamente no me acuerdo, pero tiene tiempo en mi pc.

No recuerdo de donde salió esta idea. Solo que se por ese entonces estaba presa de la adicción a **Tokyo Babylon** y **X. **Hace tanto desde que lo escribí y desde que terminé el manga (hasta donde ha salido) y el anime que hay detalles que ya no recuerdo, xD. Pero en su momento todo tenía sentido y ya lo había revisado muchas veces, así que supongo que todavía tendrá sentido... I seriosly hope so.

Y Subaru es demasiado kawaii para su propio bien, dan ganas de hacerlo sufrir...

soy yo... ¿o eso si que sonó psicopata? o_o

-

Che!

¿Review?


End file.
